batmantheanimatedseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Harlequinade
| season = 2 | number = 5 | image = File:Harlequinade Title Card.png | imagewidth = 250 | airdate = May 23, 1994 | director = Kevin Altieri | writer = Paul Dini | story = | teleplay = | music = Shirley Walker | previous1 = Trial | next1 = Bane | previous2 = The Terrible Trio | next2 = Time Out of Joint }} Harlequinade is an episode of the second season of Batman: The Animated Series. It features Harley Quinn as one of the main characters of the episode. "Harlequinade" was the 72nd produced episode overall and the seventh episode produced in the second season. Synopsis The Joker gains possession of an atomic bomb which he uses to threaten Gotham City; forcing Batman and Robin to form an uneasy alliance with Harley Quinn in order to stop the Clown Prince of Crime. Harley leads them on a madcap hunt through Gotham, and eventually into a deadly show-down where Harley is torn between her promise to help Batman and her twisted love for the Joker. Plot A gangster meet up is happening in a secret warehouse and the leader is selling an atomic bomb to the highest bidder. From the shadows of the warehouse, Joker comes in and tells the thugs that he is taking the bomb and paying nothing for it. The gangsters pull out their guns and point them towards Joker, who in turn pulls out a bomb from his hat. The thugs run away in fear of Joker's bomb triggering the atomic one and only the leader stays in. Joker tosses the bomb to him but instead of exploding, a "jack in the bomb toy clown" comes out of it. The gansgter feels safe but soon, the toy clown starts pulling Joker's laughing gas, killing the man in seconds. Joker is now in complete possesion of the biggest bomb in Gotham. Commissioner Gordon tries to evacuate the city, but Mayor Hill wouldn't allow it. Batman decides that in order to figure out Joker's plan, he would need to think like the Joker, or at least, have someone who thinks like him. In Arkham Asylum, Harley Quinn plays with a clown doll when suddenly Batman comes into her cell unanounced. Batman explains Quinn the situation and he tells her that he needs her to capture Joker. Harley refuses at first, but as soon as she learns that Batman would help her to be released from Arkham if she cooperates, they had a deal. Batman takes Harley in the Batmobile with handcuffs to prevent her from trying to escape. In the car, Batman contacts Robin and tells him that he and Quinn are going to the last known Joker's hideout. Harley manages to free herself from the handcuffs and starts touching the batmobile's buttons, much to Batman's annoyance, who scolds her and forces to stay quiet. They arrive at Joker's Ha-Hacienda and Harley decides to change the Arkham inmate clothes to her traditional jester outfit. Batman investigates the place and learns that Joker has cameras installed in the GCPD Headquarters on Gordon's office and also on Mayor Hill's house. Suddenly, Batman is attacked by Joker's hyenas until Harley comes in and distracts them with food. After the little incident, Harley remembers of an old hideout Joker used and Batman decides that they need to check over the place. Before leaving, Batman informs Robin where they're going to be and Robin tells them that he would meet them there. Batman and Harley arrive at the place and when they open the main door, they find that the place is now an illegal casino, bar and lounge for the organized crime of Gotham. The place is filled with thugs and when they notice Batman there, they get their weapons ready to attack. Batman also gets ready, but he is knocked unconscious by Harley who attacks him from behind. The thugs tie Batman and put him in the pool table. They are about to kill the dark knight when Harley notices Robin trying to get in through a window. Harley buys Robin some time by staging a darkly humorous number, and she sings her own version of "Say that We're Sweethearts Again" to distract the gun-toting party goers, while Robin sneaks in and unties Batman. After Harley finishes her song, Batman and Robin start taking down all the thugs and criminals. Harley helps them with a couple of thugs and when they get the chance, the three of them run to the nearest door. Harley feels really accomplished about her collaboration with the dynamic duo. They get to their respective vehicles and Robin tells Batman that Mayor Hill sitll refuses to evacuate the city. Harley then starts to laugh as she understands Joker's plan. The Clown has kidnapped Mayor Hill and is using him to control the police force. Batman and Harley go to Hill's house and Robin follows in the Batcycle. Upon arriving, Batman handcuffs Harley again but this time to the batmobile and he locks her inside the car, to prevent her from warning the Joker. Harley frees herself again and this time she starts looking for all the things in the batmobile. Joker is enjoying himself in Mayor Hill's swiming pool and he orders his henchmen to bring the Mayor to him. Joker comes out and pushes Hill, who is tied to a chair, to the bottom of the pool. Batman and Robin arrive just in time to prevent Hill from drowning. Batman uses a Batarang to stop Joker's escape and after a few punches, Batman finally captures Joker. However, as soon as he is taking the madman with him, Harley appears and ties Batman and Robin using a device she found in the Batmobile. She joins Joker, who is utterly surprised to see her there and with the heroes tied up, Joker activates the bomb that would explode in 10 minutes. Joker has already planned an escape using an old fashioned biplane and he takes Harley with him. Robin tells Harley that if Joker blows up Gotham, all her friends in Arkham would die and Harley tries to convince Joker to free them, but there is no time left. Batman then reminds Harley that her little hyena pets would die as well and Harley decides that she can't leave them. Harley attacks Joker and tries to free Batman. Joker, who is already flying on the plane, drops a couple of bombs towards Batman and Harley, but they manage to dodge the bomb and remain safe. As Batman frees Robin, Joker makes his henchmen turn the plane around and he starts shooting at Batman with a machine gun incorporated in the plane. Batman dodges the bullets and in the meantime, Robin succesfully defuses the bomb. Harley, who feels nothing but contempt for Joker, aims her little jester weapon at Joker and shoots him, hitting him in the head and knocking him for a while. Joker starts spinning around in circles and firing the machine gun, which causes his henchmen to lose control of the plane and it end up crashing into Mayor Hill's mansion. The plane explodes, but Joker comes out alive and without a single scratch. He is still a bit dizzy because of Harley's hit and he falls down to the ground, where Harley is waiting for him, armed with a machine gun. Batman and Robin try to stop her, but Harley is determined to finish the Joker once and for all. Joker realizes the situation and he stands up and defies Harley, telling her that she wouldn't dare pull the trigger because she is weak and worthless. Harley is hurt and she actually pulls the trigger; Joker flinches—and a flag that reads "RAT TAT TAT" pops out of the barrel. Batman and Robin are relieved and Harley is completely afraid of Joker's reaction. The madman seems to be angry at Harley for what she did, but instead he smiles and says: "Baby, you're the greatest!" and the mad couple embrace each other in a loving hug. Cast Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Directed by Kevin Altieri Category:Written by Paul Dini Category:Soundtrack by Shirley Walker Category:Animation by Dong Yang Animation Category:Joker Episodes Category:Harley Quinn Episodes Category:Multiple Villains Episodes